lust
by imagin wolf
Summary: a mysterious masked woman and her three polar bear dogs kidnap Korra, asami and naga who is this woman and what is her agenda with korra and asami. this story takes place in the southern water tribe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Penguin sliding

Asami, Korra and Naga wore sitting on edge of a cliff at the north pole looking out at the sunset now Korra's home since she defeated her uncle. So I heard avatar Anang did this thing called penguin sliding do you try it tomorrow asked Asami Korra then looked at her that sounds fun let's do it said Korra well we better get back said Korra.

Naga then gets up after Asami and Korra got on she then runs at full speed they then reach to the town and stop Korra then bring back a large meat of a ox. Naga then starts drooling and wagging her tail no naga you can have it when we get home said Korra. She then gets back on okay let's go said Korra Naga then sprints even faster they then finally make their way to the temple I will meet up with you soon said Korra as Asiami got off.

Korra then takes Naga to her pin Naga then shaves Korra gentle oh yeah here you go said Korra giving Naga her food see to in the morning girl said Korra as she closed the door. Korra then goes to her room and sees Asami wearing her night clothes Korra then blushed as she saw Asami Korra then got ready for bed. as well and layed next to Asami so what made you wanted to do penguin sliding asked Korra well it seemed fun if you don't want to I understand no no it's fine said Korra but after we are done would like to help me train Naga to fight asked Korra.

Yeah but why would you want Naga to learn to fight in case I am unable to protect you said Korra Asami then kisses Korra. The next morning their bedroom door busted open only to be waken up by Meelo and his younger sister Ikki came running into their room wake we heard you guys wore going penguin sliding without us yelled Meelo. Korra then uses her air bending to lift them off the bed who told you that asked Asami grandmama Katra told us when we got here last night said Ikki so can we come too asked Ikki.

Korra then looked at Asami with an eyebrow raised well you see we planned it for it to just be the two of us said Asami. What is that supposed to mean asked Meelo it means that its just Korra and me explained Asami we understand said Ikki as grabbed Meel by his arm and left the room. Korra then earth bending a makeshift wall I thanks Asami I thought we weren't going to get privacy said Asami she then kisses Korra. Korra then depends it and flips Asami back onto the bed oh come on Korra it will be late if we do this said Asami with a smile okay let go get ready said Korra as she got off her.

After they had breakfast Korra and Asami snick to Naga's pin okay I will keep a lookout while you get the saddle said Asami looking out for Meelo and Ikki. Alright let's go said Korra Asami then got on and held onto Korra's waist alright let's go girl said Korra Naga then takes off running at full speed there she is yelled Meel as he and Ikki wore playing in the snow. oh no said Korra Naga then picks up more speed and jumps over the two kids no far we wanna go with you yelled Meel as Pokkie landed on his head.

Look there's some over there said Asami stop Naga said Korra Naga then lowers herself and lets off Korra and Amasi. Here you go said Asami she then tosses her a fish Naga then catches it her strong jaws Korra was already sneaking up on two of the penguins Asami then lowers herself down next to Korra ready asked Korra yeah said Asmai one, two three said Korra they then jump out onto the penguins alright hang on said Korra they then began to slid down a steep side of a small mountain.

Wow this is almost as fast car racing said Asami you haven't seen nothing yet said Korra and with a have of her arms she unleashes her air bending and blows a large amount of snow. They then started to pick up more speed hey Asami get ready to jump said Korra she then uses water bending and makes a surfboard out of ice now said Korra. Asami then jumps off the penguin and land on the ice Korra then does the same as well suddenly three large bear-like dogs comes out of nowhere running beside them one of them was a grey color with claw wound on one of its eyes.

I hope they are friendly said Asami they I think they are polar bear dogs said Korra one of them then bites at Asami. Leave her alone said Korra she then fires a fire blast at it the grey one then jumps at Asami knocking her off and pinned her down Korra then forms wipes out of water and wipes at the grey polar bear dog getting her off Asami the other two then tackles Korra to the ground Korra yelled Asami as got up no stay back said Korra.

The grey one then stepped towards Korra all three of them growling suddenly a loud howl broke through and they turned around and sees Naga running and tackles one of the white one polar bear dogs. While Korra was fighting the other white one Naga made quick work fighting the white one and helped Korra fight off the other one Naga then turned her attention to the grey one. Suddenly the grey polar bear dog started howling as Korra helped Asami up we better get out of here said Korra as she help her up on Naga and Korra got on as well.

Naga lets go said Korra Naga then turns around but before she could run four darts went into Korra's neck and the other two went into her stomach. And wave of darts went into Naga's chest and arm while one hit Asami in her arm Korra wake up said Asami but Korra and Naga wore out cold suddenly a moistures person walked up to Asami and looked at her, Korra and Naga the person then tied Naga to the two white polar bears dogs the person tied Korra onto the grey one and Asami as well what do you want with us asked Asami shhh rest you will see soon

The person then got onto the grey polar bear dog off they went as a snowstorm kicked up.


	2. Chapter 2 Nini

Chapter two

Nini

As the mysterious woman and her pack of polar bear dogs walked Asami was starting to wake up from the sleeping drug she notice Naga being dragged by two other polar bear dogs. while she and Korra was being carried by a grey polar bear dog while the masked woman was riding in the front she saw the woman look back so she lay back down. They then come up to a band fire nation grave yeard of ships the woman then got off the polar bear dog and pointed towards a opening in of the old battleships the polar bear dog then went inside with Korra and Asami still on its back.

The masked woman took Naga and the other two polar bear dogs to ship inside the it the floor was covered in haye she then undo Naga's legs and takes off the other two polar bear dogs saddles. The woman then goes to the other ship where her grey polar bear dog was with Korra and Asami who was awake who are you asked Asami still has her hands tied you will soon find out but first I will need the avatar said the woman. As she went to grab Korra she then jumps up kicks the woman back with an air kick.

Well it seems you finally woke up let us go said Korra she then tries to metal bend the chains but noting those are platinum chains said the woman. The woman then points to Asami her polar bear dog then runs at Asami Korra then earth bends a wall and steps In front of Asami leave her alone said Korra then come with never said Korra very well then she then waves her hands twisting Asami's arms Korra yelled Asami Korra then turned around and saw Asami being blood bended. Korra then uses fire bending and shoots a blast of fire at the woman she then dodges it and makes Asami kneel down Asami then yells in pain.

Stop this yelled Korra then stop fighting me and come with me said the woman Korra don't listen to her said Asami Korra then runs towards the woman she then jumps over the woman and earth bends a large rock shell over them Korra yelled Asami as the rock-like shell exploded Asami then saw Korra out cold in the woman's arm I will be back for later she then looks at her polar bear dog.

Asami then runs for the door only to be block the grey polar bear dog Asami then steps back. The woman then takes Korra to a large room and put her in chains the woman then turns toward a tank inside was small red and black spirt soon you will have the avatar as your host Vaatu said the woman. Good when the blood moon rises you will start the ritual said the evil spirit she then goes back to the room where's Korra asked Asami you will soon be reunited with her who are asked Asami.

My name is Nini I was raised in the southern water trib as the 100 year was reaching us my village we wore being taken from our homes our loved ones they even took away my friend had so my parents sent me away from the village so I would be safe I waited for a month and found out they killed them so I left and found this graveyard od fire nation battleships. So I made this place my home but then I heard that the avatar came back just when I was going to go see for myself the black ashes started fall again then I saw a light beaming high into sky and went to it.

I then found myself in the spirit world where I found Vaatu it took me three years to free him but I did it and soon he will have a host. So how is it you look so young after all these years I when I found Vaatu I made a deal with him if I bring him the avatar he give me immortality. She then handcuffs Asami 's legs and hands and took her to the same room and chained her down to the floor. Asami then looked behind and saw Vaatu in a tank only one hour left said Nini.

back at the village Meelo and Ikki wore looking for Korra and Asami Meelo what are you two doing it's getting late we know but Korra and Asami hasn't came back yet you mean they been out all day asked Tenzin. And Naga with them do know where Korra is asked Tonraq no she and Asami been out all day I will go put together a such party said Tonraq. Hey look a red moon said Ikki that not good said Jnora what do you mean asked Tenzin in southern water tribe legend on the blood moon say any water bender that can blood bend can release Vaatu.

But it can't be real said Jhnora Tenzin then comes back with his bison alright come along kids we got a lot of ground to cover I already called Sus and lin to come and help said Tenzin.

Back at graveyard ships Naga wakes up as the other polar bear dogs wore fighting over some meat she then get up and looks around she then roast at the two polar bear dogs than other two then growl at her. They then started fight Naga was pushed back by them one then bites her shoulder Naga then grabs hold one of the polar bear dog's head and pins its down she then bites down crushing the polar bear dog's head killing then one then stopped and bowed to Naga. Naga then howls as her wound was bleeding she then starts eating the dead body as did the other one.

Back in the room Korra then wakes up and sees Asami what happened asked Korra good you're awake said Nini what do want with me asked Korra just wait said Nini she then goes over to Korra and injects Korra with a red liquid into her leg what are doing to her asked Asami this is to weaken her strength said Nini she then bring the tank and a bowl of water she then bends the water into a sharp saw cut open the ceiling of the ship. It was night time as the cold air blow into the room the red moon then shined onto Korra as she was feeling weaker.

And now let the ritual began yelled Vaatu no it can't be said Korra yes it said Nini then goes back to Korra and cuts into her leg Korra then yells in pain. Nini then shakes the blad of her blood onto Vaatu she then opens the tank take her said Nini Vaatu's body then started grow bigger. At last am free now I have body Korra then pulls at her chains but it was no use. Korra then roars out a blast of fire at Vaatu but it did nothing Asami then picks at her locks and tackles Nini to the ground and quickly chain her hands.

Vaatu then flows into Korra moth and eyes Korra then yells in more pain as once inside herKorra's eyes turned into a white glowing color and then turned into a glowing red. Korra yelled Asami Nini then started laughing whats so funning now that Vaatu has a body he will soon make bloodshed said Nini.

Suddenly Naga and other polar bear dog burst into the room their fur covered in blood and dirt Naga yelled Asami you take care of that mut said Nini but the white polar bear dog didn't obey her fine she then looked at the grey polar bear dog.

The grey polar bear dog then attacks Naga as she pins Naga down Nini then uses her blood bending on Asami and frees herself from the chains as the blood moon grow brighter onto Korra her body start growing more stronger as her teeth turned into wolf-like fangs. She then starts growling and brakes the chains Korra then looks at Nini yes Vaatu how does it feel asked Nini she then let go of Asami and goes over to Korra well done said Vaatu as he spoke using Korra's body. Korra then grabs hold of Nini by her neck with one hand I don't need you anymore said Korra she then slams Nini into the metal ship's floor Korra stop yelled Asami Korra then snaps her head up looking at her.

Korra then bites into Nini's neck and starts ripping at her face Nini then yells in pain as Korra slowly kills her once she was done Korra then looks at Asami as her clothes was soaked in blood as her hand and mouth as well.


	3. Chapter 3 reinforcements

Chapter three

Reinforcements

Korra you need fight him said Asami as she carefully went over to Korra as Asami got closer Korra eyesight was turning red and blurry Korra then pulls water from Nini's dead body as it was mixed with her blood. Korra then freezes the red water into sharp blades Korra it's me Asami as she took another step closer to her Korra then growls at Asami and drops the water and runs off leaving the room Korra yelled Asami.

She then saw Naga, the grey polar bear dog and the white one still fighting the white polar bear dog swipe its massive paw at the grey one hitting its jaw. The grey polar bear dog then rams at itself it knocking it to the floor the grey one then stood on its dog hind legs and stomps down onto the one white. As the grey polar bear dog saw Asami it then started to run towards her Naga then tackles the grey one to the floor it then bites Naga's arm and knocks her off.

The white polar bear dog then grabs hold of the grey one's neck and pulls it back and pins it to the floor it then bites into the grey polar bear dog's chest. It then uses it dog like legs kick the white one off once up it then starts clawing at the white polar dog's face it then bites at it face once it killed the white polar bear dog it looked at Naga but due to the wound it started to fall to the floor. Naga then went over it as she was about to kill it Asami jumped in front of Naga. Stop said Asami she then looks at the dying grey polar bear dog think think Asami she said to herself she then rips pieces of Nini's clothes from her dead body.

And finds a sharp metal needle okay this may hurt said Asami she then starts sow its wound the grey polar bear dog whimper as she stitches up its wound once finished it then licked Asami's face oh you're welcome she said. Okay Naga we need to find Korra said Asami just as they wore leaving the grey polar bear dog stopped them growling at them it then lowers its head and bows to Asami. You want to help us asked Asami it braked and lowered itself Asami then gets on it back so I noticed that you're girl and it seems you don't have a name how about Taiga? Asked Asami it then wags it tail and barks that sounds like a yes to me said Asami let go.

Once outside Naga picks up Korra's sent and whimpers don't worry will find her said Asami they then make their way back to the village as they came up to it Tenzin and his kids spotted them. The bison then lands in front of them Taiga then growls at the large air bison it okay girl their friends said Asami she patted her head. What happened and where's Korra asked Tenzin I don't know where she is but Katara need hears what I have to say said Asami.

Back at the village

What I thought it was just a story said Katara what do you mean asked Tonraq well when I was chilled me and the others wore in the fire nation after we tried to fight the fire lord. So we layed low one night we wore telling scary campfire stories when an old woman came to us that how I learned blood bending so that woman Korra killed was the child from your campfire story Korra killed her asked Katara. Well to be fair she did something to her said Asami what could have possibly do to Korra for her to kill Nini? Asked Tenzin.

Well she helped unleashed Vaatu so he could have a body said Asami oh no said Tenzin so where is she now asked Tonraq I don't know but I think she's still be in there somewhere she was ready to attack me when I got close to her. But she didn't she just ran away said Asami well if we are going to help Korra we first need to find her and restrain her said Lin everyone then look to the door and saw Lin and Sus.

Thank you for coming said Tenzin lets get this over with I have a city to keep in line said Lin. Sir we found the avatar said a man catching his breath what's wrong? asked Tonraq she just came out of nowhere and started shooting fire at people so those who fought back wore killed while others left said the man. Don't worry you're safe now said Tonraq. Mother I don't think you should come it could get dangerous said Tezion I will be fine said Katara.

Katara, Tenzin, Lin, Sus, and Tonraq got onto Tenzin bison back while Taiga and Naga followed by running as they wore ridding Asami notice Lin get out a small gun and loaded it with darts. About ten minutes passed. They then sees a large smoke cloud and blazing fire there she is said Tenzin as Korra was using her air bending to hover in the sky as she shoots fire. Asami then stands up what are you doing asked Lin am going help her give me some darts said Asami Lin then gives her some Tenzin get as close as you can to her said Asami.

Korra then saw the bison coming in close Korra then uses water bending and pulls water from the snow and turns it into sharp ice shards and flings them at the bison. Korra then unleashes a wave of fire at them the bison then turned away from the fire Asami then looks at Lin she then nods her head and with that Asami jumps from the bison back Asami yelled Tonraq. As Asami fell closer to Korra she took out of the darts Korra yelled Asami Korra then looked up and saw Asami coming towards her Asami then grabs hold of Korra.

As they wore falling Korra was trying to get loss but Asami only tighten her grip she then sticks a dart into Korra's back Korra then growls at Asami. Korra's eyes then turn back to blue she then uses her air bending and turn Asami over so She was on top while Korra was facing the bottom she then grabs hold of Asami in a hugging embrace they hit the ground Tenzin and the others land while Taiga and Naga wore already waiting at a large crater once the gust cleared everyone saw Asami and Korra laying.

Taiga then runs over to Asami are you alright asked Tenzin yeah am fine she protected me said Asami that was too reckless you could have been killed said Tenzin. Sus and Tonraq went over to Korra's who was still motionless she's alive said Sus Tonraq then kneels down to pick up his daughter but before he could Korra wakes up and air kicks both Sus and Tonraq back. Lin then shoots Korra with anther dart but Korra made a sheld out of ice and uses her earth bending and metal bend Lin's metal cable around her and Sus's necks.

Korra then laughs as she strangles them Katara then water whip Korra's wrist Korra then earth bends a large rock shoots it at her Tenzin then air bends a gust and knocks the rock out of the way. Korra snap out it said Lin soon she Sus, Katara, Tenzin Tonraq, and Asami surrounded her Lin then looked at Asami she then tosses her the dart gun while Sus uses her earth bending and creates a wall around Korra. Korra then burst her way out with fire bending only to be hit by two darts in the chest Korra then stumbles back she then rips them out.

Korra then yells in anger and fire bends fire like daggers blads she roars out fires and jumps up and send a wave of fire towards everybody. Asami and Katara came up with a plain Lin close her in said Asami Lin then earth bends anther earth shell around Kora. Sus you're next said Asami Sus then metal bends a the same shape shell around the earth shell Asami then went over to Katara and Katara went to Sus while Asami went to Tonraq and Tenzin and Katara went to Lin.

We need to be quit said Katara they then move in as Korra was water bending trying to cut through the rocks but no effect Suddenly Korra eyes turned back to red as her body started to change. Her back started growing black and red spikes her teeth sharp as wolves and body turned black with red markings Korra then lets out low growl. And starts blasting away at the rock shell until she had broke through a spot she then notice then the metal she then starts blasting at the metal shell.

Once the metal turned red she then water bends at it cooling it down until brown she then punches the spot and brakes free once freed Toneaq uses his water bending knocks Korra back. She changed Vaatu must be starting to take over said Katara once I do I will destroy you all said Vaatu using Korra's voice. She then uses her earth bending to propel off the ground uses her fire bending at Tenzin knocking out who's next said Korra Sus then metal bends pieces of the shell and makes a body cage and throws it at Korra. Korra then ducks and runs lows towards Sus and punches her Korra then kneels next just at was about bite Lin uses her metal cable grabs hold of Korra's waist.

Korra then looks at Lin and growls she then freezes the cable picks it up with Lin still holding on she snaps it as Lin started falling Korra then shoots a fire blast at her only for it to be stopped it Naga then catches Lin. Give up there only three of you left said Korra you're right Korra but don't forget I there is one thing you don't know yet. Said Katara now Asami yelled Katara Asami then sprinted at Korra she then throws two daggers at her one hitting Korra's upper shoulder. And the other missed Korra then runs up to Asami and grabs her by her arm and neck and shoves her down to the ground.

Suddenly Naga and Tiaga tackled Korra Asami then gets up Korra then looks up at Asami and noticed a needle never said Korra she then uses fire bending and breaths fire from her mouth. And burns Taiga's and Naga's leg once she got up she fire kicks but before Korra could land the kick on Asami.

Korra's body went right she then kneeled her whole body went stiff Korra then turns around sees Katara blood bending Korra then mustered the strength and slowly walks to Katara. But then Katara forced her down even harder Asami said Katara she then injects a sedative like substances into Korra's neck.

Korra then passes out then her body went back to normal Naga and Tiaga came up to Asami and Katara Asami then put Korra on Naga's back and strapped her down so she wouldn't fall off. Two hours had passed and they wore back at the village after Katara and Asami helped heal Tenzin, Sus, Lin and Tonraq Katara had healed Asami and herself once done. Asami went to Korra's room where she still out Asami then sat in a chair next to her and looked at her wounds.

Asami fell asleep laying on Korra's thigh after two hours passed Korra opened her eyes and saw Asami sleeping she then smelled blood and looked at Asami and saw a medium size bruise on her neck. Korra then tried to get out of bed but couldn't so she then started crying until she went back to sleep.


End file.
